


All Hallows' Eve

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Quiet Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It’s Halloween evening, and there’s only one place she wishes to be.





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).

A wreath of stringing nettle, foliaged leaves, and elderberries; small, home-made bags of lemon ginger tea, finely-cut squares of baked pumpkin desserts: these were just some of the items Melia packed into her basket. She tucked everything with a warm fleece blanket cut into a square just big enough to cover the surface of the basket, then spun some twine around the grip. Behind her all the tiny glass jars of various herbs and powders and baking ingredients fell back into their proper place without a hitch. Her trusty broom swept the wooden floor, and a rag danced over the areas of her small kitchen where she had been working earlier that day. 

She turned to study her her appliance’s work and nodded her approval before heading out. Autumn wind howled past and gusted through her amber curls. A few other cottages dotted around her, warm ocher lights glowing within. 

As she stepped off her porch the blare of car horns met her ears. She walked parallel to traffic, keeping to the pathway of her neighborhood marked with rocks. Her little journey was met with the occasional cawing of a crow or a car horn (not aimed at her, but the rude bastard who cut the driver off), or the passing of excited children dressed up for the holiday and eager for sweets. She giggled, imagining their little disappointed faces when they would come by her door and see the sign. They would not be meeting the witch tonight. For their efforts she had still left a bowl full of goodies by the rocking chair on the porch, and she had charmed it so no trick-or-treater would take more than three chocolate pieces. It was only fair. 

She made her way into the forest. It stood vast and dark and not a place most would want to venture this time of year. But to Melia it was her second home, and the only place she wanted to be on an evening like tonight. 

The wind picked up, and Melia tucked her shawl tighter around herself. Deeper she went, and a shiver ran down her spine, a wonderful and familiar feeling, just like her beloved. As she thought this, a sensation swept over her cheek like a finger caressing her skin. Looking up, she noted the large web, and also: framed photos, garland, and a half-finished knitting project. 

Smiling, she stopped. High among the branches was the tree house of the Spider Witch. Feet dangled from the ledge of the tree house as six pairs of hands (most of whom were magicked) could be heard clacking away at a new knitting project). As Melia had looked up, a face appeared over the ledge to study the intruder to her forest. 

Presenting the basket, Melia smiled as the other’s face lit up and disappeared. She waited as the web around her thickened into a ladder strong enough for her to climb up.

Once she reached the top, she greeted the Spider Witch with a lingering kiss, full of longing and a deep need, before presenting her the basket. Arachne rummaged through her presents, eyeing the desserts greedily. She tried two of the desserts: one made with pumpkin puree, another with chocolate and hazelnuts. Melia brewed them lemon ginger tea by casting a heating spell on Arachne’s teapot. As she poured a cup for her lover and herself, Arachne spun the wreath against the tree. 

“Hear the children out there?” she asked. “They’re certainly having a good time!” 

“They are,” Melia said. “We can watch them from here. The moon is full tonight. Her light will protect them.” 

Smiling, Arachne wrapped three of her spindly arms around Melia as they gazed out, tea cup in hand, and relished in the tranquility of one another’s presence on this All Hallows' Eve.


End file.
